


Five times fantasy-fix facts.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim Fenner missed out on 5 X perfect opportunities to come clean out of the comfort zone and clear his conscience, by admitting his true feelings for Neil Grayling and forgiving him for all his underhanded, dirty tricks. (Or treats?!)…….<br/>Instead of taking out his frustrations on others, by intimidating the G Wing inmates.<br/>A Prisoner of Circumstance?.......<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times fantasy-fix facts.

ONE.

Shortly after the arrival of Neil Grayling as the new Governing Governor at Larkhall.......  
Whilst being offered better job prospects, when they were alone at the men’s washroom urinals.

TWO.

Whilst living as a house guest at Neil’s place…….  
Waking up one morning to find Neil in bed with him.

THREE.

At Neil’s stag night celebration, with him as the only guest…….  
Whilst having his drink spiked, and seduced by Neil’s lewd act.

FOUR.

When giving evidence about all Neil’s previous unwanted advances to him…….  
Instead of giving Neil such a hard time.

FIVE.

At Jim’s final meeting with Neil alone in the office, prior to Jim’s untimely death…….  
Which would have avoided the inevitable punch up between them.

An issue.......An issue.......Fall down.......

The End.


End file.
